The Girl with the Red Curls
by Creativethinker101
Summary: We all know what Annabeth must have been thinking when she first met Rachel. During The Battle of The Labyrinth.


**This is another Annabeth POV. Her thoughts and feelings when she sees Rachel for the first time. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Percy Jackson! **

Annabeth officially hated the color red. What was so good about it anyways? If she had to pick, blonde was a way better choice. Right? But she knew there was a reason for this new hatred. _Rachel. _

It was supposed to be a good day! She was going out with Percy and she hoped that,maybe for once, there wouldn't be monsters. She knew that they were in the middle of a war and that they should be at camp, it was basically summer. But for once, she wanted to act normal, like a mortal girl just hanging out with a mortal guy, who (hopefully) liked her.

She knew she was early when she arrived at Goode High School that Percy hoped to get into, but she couldn't help being excited, although she would never show it a lot.

The entrance to the school was close by East 81st.

All of a sudden, Percy was ramming into her and she almost lost her balance. She grabbed Percy by the shoulders to steady him but he seemed somewhere else and surprised.

"Hey, you're out early!" she exclaimed while laughing.

Percy took in the fact that she was here and she couldn't understand why he wasn't inside the school.

His black hair was everywhere, like always, and his green eyes shined brightly.

"Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain. "

Maybe she would have asked him why he was acting so weird, but she didn't get the chance to as a girl with freckles and curly red hair ran out from the same alley Percy had come from. She saw that the red-head was covered in dust-monster dust-and the truth hit her.

"Percy, wait up!" she screamed

For the first time, Annabeth noticed the school filled with black smoke and the fire alarms going off.

She was so angry, at Percy and at herself, and most of all, at the girl (though she didn't know why) but she had to focus on the task at hand.

"What did you do this time? And who is this?" Annabeth said a little too criticizing.

"Oh, Rachel-Annabeth. Annabeth-Rachel. Um, she's a friend, I guess." Percy replied. On the word _friend_, Annabeth's heart ached.

"Hi," Rachel greeted, but then she turned to Percy again, "You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"

Annabeth was liking this girl even less. She wanted nothing more than for her to leave.

"Percy, we should go." she uttered coldly.

She blanked out the rest of their conversation but almost slapped the marker out of Rachel's hand when she wrote her number on Percy's arm. It was her final decision to turn around and walk away. The faint sound of his sneakers on the ground followed her. She knew what was coming next.

"Hey!" Percy rushed to explain. "There were these two empousai. They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and-"

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?" Annabeth questioned.

_Maybe shes a monster_, she thought angrily.

"She can see through the mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

_Great, another reason for me to hate her_, she thought.

"So you told her the truth?" she asked furiously.

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-" At this, Annabeth winced. She had always wanted to see the Hoover Dam. But she was more upset that _Rachel_ had seen it, with Percy.

"You've met her before?" She tried to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her." Percy explained

She tried the last test. "She's kind of cute."

"I-I never thought about it."

She almost sighed from relief there, but it was all too much for her. She knew now that there was not going to be a movie anymore. She also knew that she had competition. Annabeth hoped they never saw Rachel again. If there was even a mention of her red curls, she knew she would combust into a million pieces.

_Ugh_, Annabeth thought for the last time before returning to the real world, _Red._


End file.
